


Déjalo ser

by Ayann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida es simple, nosotros la complicamos cuando simplemente es así.<br/><a href="http://s1328.photobucket.com/user/kkarlton1/media/Portadas/Deacutejalo%20ser_zpsayw2y7zp.jpg.html"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjalo ser

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter ©J.K. Rowling. Déjalo ser ©Αγάπη, si agradó, por favor, recomienda el link de la historia.

**αφήνουν να**

.

_La vida tiene una manera curiosa de engañarte cuando piensas que todo está bien y que todo está yendo bien, y la vida tiene maneras curiosas de ayudarte cuando piensas que todo ha ido mal y todo te explota en la cara._

Ironic, Alanis Morissette.

.

— _Me gustas._

— _Me siento halagado y agradezco que me lo hayas dicho…_

.

Llevaba más de veinte minutos observando el informe de logística del evento del año —como lo había llamado  _su jefa_ —, pero sus ojos no se habían movido de la misma línea.

—¡Esto es un desastre! —exclamó, masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—Todo estará bien, Neville —dijo Lee Jordan sin mirarlo y concentrado en un montón de papeles—. Tómalo con calma y —pausó, elevando la cabeza— ¡diviértete!

Longbottom tuvo ganas de borrar la luminosa sonrisa que Lee le dedicaba. Controlando sus instintos, esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo [dices](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8729698/1/D%C3%A9jalo-ser) —masculló, levantándose, tomó su viejo abrigo gris y el degastado portafolio—. Nos vemos mañana.

Jordan elevó el dedo gordo por respuesta.

Neville rodó los ojos, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó apoyar a Susan?

«¡Estás desempleado!», gritó una vocecita muy parecida a la de su abuela en su cabeza. «Y con el suficiente tiempo para hacer algo de provecho». Lástima que  _el tiempo de provecho_  significara organizar novedosas conferencias para la sociedad mágica totalmente gratis. «Por lo menos», puntualizó la femenina voz, «sales de casa».

Neville chasqueó la lengua, elevó el cuello del abrigo y salió a la helada calle. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió al punto de aparición, un par de cuadras más adelante el brillante letrero del subterráneo relampagueó en sus ojos. Mordiendo su labio inferior pasó de largo el punto de aparición.

Un cosquilleo de excitación recorrió su cuerpo cuando puso un pie en la estación.

—Magia muggle —susurró. «Física», corrigió la voz, esta vez con un tonillo muy similar al de Hermione, él elevó los hombros, cada palmo en la estructura del subterráneo estaba perfectamente embonado para no caerse y sepultar a los muggles, para él era magia.

Después de una vergonzosa pelea con el artefacto de la entrada y un gruñido muy similar a "estúpidos extranjeros" por parte del policía, el chirrido del tren —al parar— lo embriagó de una excitación infantil mezclada con miedo.

Aunque el artefacto muggle se parecía al Expreso de Hogwarts, y Hermione le había explicado (infinidad de veces) que era más factible que se cayera de la escoba, se escindiera o equivocara la dirección por la red flú, que tener un accidente en el subterráneo, para Neville no era sencillo estar ahí, pero había algo de peligroso y prohibido en ello que, especialmente esa noche, exigía romper con la rutina.

Con paso seguro cruzó las puertas, el vagón estaba semivacío, por instinto se sentó en un asiento individual al fondo y observó: Había un par de chicos riendo y jugando con un aparato brilloso entre sus manos.

«Quizás es una snitch», pensó emocionado, pero el aparato soltó ciertos sonidos que terminaron por desilusionarlo; no comprendía el apego obsesivo de los muggles a su tecnología, varias veces había protagonizado bochornosas caídas porque los muggles parecían vivir mirando más el  _aparatejo_  en sus manos que al frente.

Olvidando a los jóvenes, miró a su derecha, un viejo, evidentemente obrero, retaba a las leyes de la ¿relatividad? (estuvo casi seguro que la voz en su cabeza bufó): profundamente dormido, el hombre estaba sentado con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lo único que delataba que estaba en brazos de Morfeo eran la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y los ronquidos que, juraría Longbottom, competían con los de Fang.

Neville evaluó la curiosa postura, quizás si él hubiera tenido esa técnica en su época de estudiante hubiera pasado Historia de la Magia con un Excelente y no con un Supera las Expectativas…

—Que sólo demuestra —dijo entre dientes— lo mediocre que soy. —Ahí iba de nuevo, a reprocharse por no ser lo que se supone debía ser.

Para Neville el fin de la guerra no marcó una diferencia. Sí, había sido el otro chico de la profecía; sí, había demostrado ser un sorprendente líder al oponerse a Snape y a los Carrow; sí, había matado a Nagini, pero no era el legendario Harry Potter, la extraordinaria Hermione Granger ni el talentoso Ron Weasley… simplemente era  _uno más_ entre los que se negaron a sucumbir a la tiranía de Vodemort.

De repente el vagón dio un chillido agudo y paró, Neville tuvo que agarrarse para no caer, el portafolio no corrió con la misma suerte.

—¡Quién conduce esto! —exclamó en voz alta, agachándose para recoger la cartera.

Los chicos giraron a verlo y con burlonas risillas volvieron la atención al aparato, el viejo ni se inmutó.

Las puertas se abrieron y una pareja con dos niños pequeños entró, se sentaron frente a él; el menor de los chiquillos lo miró y giró la cabeza para preguntarle algo a su madre, la mujer negó risueña. El hombre tomó al pequeño y lo cobijo entre sus brazos.

Neville no perdió detalle, sonrió por cortesía, el joven padre devolvió el gesto.

El ambiente se enrareció, Longbottom giró la mirada a la oscuridad a través de la ventana, el reflejo del padre con su hijo removió sus entrañas.

«Pasas de los treinta», la voz atacó, él apretó los dientes. «Tus amigos ya van por el segundo matrimonio y tú ¡ni siquiera llegas al primero!».

Para distraerse intentó descubrir cuál estación seguía, debía bajarse en Baker Street, según sus cálculos faltaban seis estaciones, pero en ese momento no apostaba porque fuera así.

—Papi —La tierna voz lo hizo voltear—, ¿cuándo llega mi hermanita?

«¡Todo mundo está teniendo bebés!», la voz gruñó. «¡Menos tú!»

«Para el record», devolvió él, «tampoco estoy teniendo sexo y no me quejo».

Sin embargo, el argumento no pareció muy convincente para la voz que replicó: «Si hubieras…»

«El hubiera no existe», interrumpió Neville, la voz pareció estar de acuerdo.

Por largos minutos, Longbottom sólo era un cascarón con la mirada perdida en algún punto del vagón. Así como su vida antes de la guerra, sus relaciones no fueron extraordinarias: Un platónico enamoramiento de Hermione Granger que no pasó de eso, un beso robado a Ginny en el Baile de Navidad (la bofetada todavía dolía en su orgullo), Hanna Abbott resultó ser un pésimo amor de verano que terminó por arrojarlo a los brazos de Terry Boot.

Si su interacción con las chicas no había sido de lo más maravilloso, Terry sólo fue la puerta para el verdadero desastre. Boot sólo lo había usado como una apuesta, lo peor es que Neville siempre lo supo. Anthony Golstein sólo quería sexo y él, aunque deseaba ser considerado como novio, estaba ahí para dárselo. Con Ernie Macmillan debía aceptar que sólo uso al chico, Ernie juraba que le fascinaba, a él no lo hacía mucha gracia, pero le elevaba el ego tener un pretendiente. Después vino el coqueteo con Justin Finch-Fletchley y esta vez creyó que sería diferente, ambos se llevaban fenomenal (a pesar de tener perspectivas totalmente opuestas), después se acostaron y todo se fue a la mierda.

Cuando por fin estaba convencido de que las relaciones no estaban hechas para él y de gritarle a su abuela que jamás se casaría ni tendría familia, Theodore Nottapareció, con su porte elegante, buenos modales y ojos profundamente azules, y lo fascinó. Lo particular del asunto era que Nott únicamente había intercambiado un par de frases con él.

Patrocinador del orador principal de las conferencias que Susan organizaba, Theo se dejaba ver una que otra vez por la oficina; siempre amable y enfocado a lo que Lee y él necesitaran, Nott demostró ser muy diferente a los hombres de su vida.

Después de analizar las diversas variantes (incluso las que ni siquiera sabía que eran variantes), de compartirles a sus amigos que el ex Slytherin le gustaba y de ser alentado por Ron con un "Él te merece", Neville eligió confesarse; total si no era correspondido nada pasaba y él podría seguir con su vida.

—Me siento halagado —repitió en voz baja lo que Theo cortésmente le respondió esa misma tarde. El vagón disminuyó la velocidad, el letrero de la estación indicaba Baker Srteet— y agradezco que me lo hayas dicho. —Cuidando de no caerse caminó hasta las puertas—. Pero no estoy interesado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Las puertas se abrieron, a punto de chocar con una joven se obligó a dar una sonrisa y la chica se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

«Y según tú, nada pasaría», esta vez la voz era un calco de la suya. «Pero sí pasó».

Neville tuvo unas ganas terribles de echarse a reír, sentía las gotas de sal a punto de caer, el nudo en la garganta asfixiándolo, no obstante, algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

—Fui rechazado —admitió, subiendo las escaleras—. ¿Y? —Las palabras salieron quebradas—. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo, no es como si mi vida dependiera de ello y no es como si fuera la primera vez… Ni será la última…

Era el único transeúnte a esas horas, aunque le hubiera importado poco que lo tacharan de loco por estar hablando solo a mitad de la escalera.

«Pero duele», subrayó la voz.

Se quedó sin aire, colocando las manos sobre las rodillas inhaló y exhaló suavemente.

—Claro que duele —dijo, permitiendo que las lágrimas brotaran—. Si no doliera me preocuparía… —Un sollozo ahogó cualquier pensamiento, podría jurar que el dolor era físico y se concentraba en su pecho—. Llevo mucho tiempo forzando todo. —La voz en su cabeza quiso refutar, pero él se adelantó—: Diciéndome que no soy digno de ser amado y reconocido, que soy un mediocre, uno más del montón, ¿cómo es que alguien se fijaría en mí?

«Ellos se lo pierden».

Una melancólica carcajada salió de sus labios, negando con la cabeza siguió andando.

—¿Realmente crees que es mala suerte el haber terminado con patanes o con personas que no iban a amarme?

«Sí».

Afuera de la estación, un enorme edificio con espejos como ventanas ocupaba la mitad de la calle. El reflejo de su figura lo recibió.

—Entonces, te estás mintiendo a ti mismo.

«¡Maldita sea!», gritó la voz. «¡Ellos son los que no me valoran ni reconocen!…, ¡ellos debieron amarme!…»

Echó una ojeada a su desgarbada figura en el espejo y concluyó: —Y él debió elegirme.

«¡Sí!».

La fría brisa alborotó los rubios cabellos, cerró los ojos y aspiró el rocío de la noche.

— _Hay una verdad que pocos admiten_  —recordó las palabras de Harry antes de que se fugara con Draco Malfoy—.  _La vida es simple y todo lo que te pasa es porque así lo has elegido._

«Yo no elegí esto», debatió iracunda la voz.

Una histérica carcajada brotó desde el estómago hasta la garganta, era tan estúpido estar discutiendo consigo mismo a mitad de una solitaria calle, lo más irónico de todo era que ¡ni siquiera podía ponerse de acuerdo con la voz en su cabeza!

—¡Es tan simple! —susurró cuando el ataque de risa acabó, limpiando las lágrimas y sintiéndose más ligero caminó hacia la derecha. La casa de su abuela estaba a media cuadra—. Yo elegí… Lo hice cuando no me amé, ni me valoré ni me reconocí... Si yo no me amaba ni tomaba en serio, los demás no iban a hacerlo.

«No, no es así y déjame explicarme porque no es así…».

—¡Quieres callarte y dejar de culpar a los demás!

«No».

—Necio idiota.

«No soy idiota».

Neville volvió a reír, el eco de su risa traspasó hasta el final de la calle.

—Debería ir directo a San Mungo —dijo, buscando las llaves en el bolsillo del abrigo—. La vida es simple, tan simple que asusta.

Y aunque no lo repetiría, la voz estuvo de acuerdo.

— _Crees que no me afecta lo que diga la gente_  —Las palabras de Harry volvieron a él—.  _Me afecta y a mi pareja también, pero no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para cambiarlo._

—¿Por qué, Harry?

— _Porque simplemente es así._

—Pero tú podrías…

— _Podría, pero sólo forzaría las cosas._

—¿Entonces qué harás?

— _Dejarlo se_ r.

Y Neville pudo verlo tan claro como el agua, tal vez nunca tendría una relación íntima con Nott, quizás sí, de lo único que estaba seguro era que por primera vez en su vida lo dejaría ser, incluyendo al dolor y al rechazo, se dejaría ser, fluiría. Cualquier cosa que viniera, él y sólo él sería responsable de ello… Ya era hora de que tomara las riendas de su vida.

Apenas cruzó la puerta declaró:

—Abuela, me mudaré.

.

_Este camino es un maldito laberinto… tienes sueños, pero caminar sonámbulo te llevará a ninguna parte […] Y cuando crees que jamás te volverás a levantar, entonces deja que hablen, enséñales que es tu sueño y que quieres vivirlo…_

_Alles wird gut_ , Bushido

_._

****


End file.
